As used in this description the terms “upper”, “lower” and similar expressions are in relation to the directions as shown in the drawings.
In rock processing systems, rocks and large stones are first fed to a crusher and then the crushed material is transported to a vibrating screen or the like. In the crushers, screens and in the transports in and out of the different machines, there is often a relatively extensive dust formation. There is a general ambition to encapsulate the dust in and between the different machines and transport devices. In order to have dust encapsulation, it is known to arrange some kind of cover on the rock processing equipment.
It is further known to place a sealing strip between the rock processing equipment and the cover. The sealing strip is normally made of a polymeric material, such as rubber. During use, the sealing strip may flex alternately outwards and inwards, depending on possible movements of the rock processing equipment. As the sealing strip is flexing in several directions, it is likely to rupture after a relatively short time, due to the flexing back and forward. For example a vibrating screen will normally move about 8-12 mm back and forward. However at start and especially at stop, the vibrating screen may move considerably more, due to natural oscillation.
For ease of description, the expression “vibrating screen” is mainly used in this description, but it should be construed broadly to also cover “feeder”, “hopper”, “chute”, “crusher” etc.